We're Gonna Be Okay
by Sixty Teacups
Summary: What. The. Fuck. Saga had to be hallucinating or dreaming right? There was no way in hell Ritsu had just decked him and ran. But the sting that still resonated from the kick said otherwise. -oneshot-


Saga sat there stunned on his bed for a moment, watching Ritsu flee from his bedroom as his head throbbed due to the unexpectedly powerful kick his beloved had delivered.

What. The. Fuck.

Saga had to be hallucinating or dreaming right? There was no way in hell Ritsu had just decked him and ran. But the sting that still resonated from the kick said otherwise. He sprung up from the crumpled sheets and hurriedly followed the underclassman.

"Ritsu!" He called, sounding equally parts irritated, confused and hurt as he caught him by the arm before the boy could make it through the front door. "What the hell?!"

Ritsu merely beat on Saga's chest with his one arm while he tried to get the other one free from his hold. "Let me go you jerk!" The younger demanded, taking Saga by surprise for a moment. The older couldn't ever recall a time Ritsu had raised his voice at him. Saga started to greatly fear he had screwed up the one good thing in his life.

"Oi! What did I do?!" Saga didn't let him wiggle even an inch away. He wasn't going to let Ritsu run away without being given a reason why. Scratch that, he wouldn't let Ritsu run away with or without a reason.

"You freaking bastard, you were just playing with me!" Ritsu accused, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Who ever said I was playing with you?" Saga questioned, tone becoming a little softer at the sight of Ritsu crying, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"You laughed! I asked what you felt for me and you just laughed!" Ritsu shouted before soft gasps for breath and sniffles left him. Damn it, crying while angry really made you seem less furious and just more pathetic.

Saga brought Ritsu into a hug, nearly crushing him to his chest. "You idiot, don't scare me like that...I thought I really did something to upset you..."

Ritsu gave an irritated glare and squirmed when hearing that, starting to consider stomping on one of Saga's feet. "Ha? I am upset!"

Saga shook his head, squeezing Ritsu tightly. "I wasn't making fun of you." He stated. "And I wasn't playing with you either."

"Then why did you laugh?!" This was all incredibly frustrating. Ritsu felt weak and helpless in his vain attempts to wriggle away from Saga.

"Because I honestly thought it was a stupid question."

Ritsu started hitting his chest again to the best of his ability, giving that he was being squished.

"I thought it was stupid because I thought the answer was already obvious." Saga tried again, realizing his first choice of words may not have been the best.

Ritsu stilled, slumping a bit in defeat in Saga's arms and deciding to listen to whatever he had to say. It wasn't like he'd be able to escape his grip anytime soon.

"I guess I was wrong though...I guess it isn't so obvious...but I love you, Ritsu. My feelings are nothing to be made light of and this relationship between us is definitely nothing casual as far as I'm concerned. I wasn't just using you or messing with you. My feelings are just as sincere and as strong as yours. Seriously, don't scare me like that again...I thought I had lost you...I don't know what I would've done if you had just disappeared on me..." Saga's form relaxed and his grip on his lover went a little slack, but Ritsu didn't try to escape. Instead, Ritsu slowly wrapped his arms around his senpai, face buried in his chest.

"What are you still crying for?" Saga asked, smiling just the tiniest bit. "Isn't this the part where we're supposed to make up and kiss?"

"Sh-shut up, I-I'm not c-crying..."

"Liar." Saga kissed the top of his head and Ritsu held on to him a little tighter. "And ya know, you're a lot stronger than you look." Saga added, remembering the pain in his head.

Ritsu let a gasp escape him as he quickly looked up at the upperclassman, eyes scanning for a possible bruise. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" He exclaimed, face red with shame and embarrassment from the violent outburst.

Saga gave a small chuckle, cupping one of Ritsu's warm cheeks before nodding. "Yeah, but I might need you to kiss it completely better." A small smirk came to his lips as Ritsu's face burned even brighter.

"Senpai.." He seemed to want to complain about the request, but kissed Saga's cheek regardless.

"Oi, you missed. You kicked my head, not my cheek."

Ritsu merely looked away shyly and Saga admired his blushing form quietly.

Saga was definitely better than okay.


End file.
